Hero of Lyoko
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: My buddy King Wacky gave up on his Code Lyoko story, so I decided to take it from him and publish it for him. Chapter content is collaborative effort. Enjoy! This story focuses around Alex's best friend Chandler
1. Practice, then Action

Hero of Lyoko

*Disclaimer- I do not own the Lyoko Warriors or any locations described in this story except for Alex. My friend owns Chandler, Casey and Cassandra. Enjoy

**Chapter 1- Practice, then Action**

A teen stood in the middle of a forest wearing a black body suit with shoulder guards, silver boots, and a black headband with the Japanese symbol in the center.

"Chandler, are you ready?" a voice, as if coming from nowhere, said.

"Yes Jeremy, send them in," Chandler replied. Then, from three different pathways, three huge, red, four legged things walked up. Chandler pulled a dual pointed staff from his back and held it at the ready in his left hand.

"Flash!" Chandler shouted. There was a flash of light and he was gone. Moments later he reappeared on top of one of the monsters.

"Take this you stupid krab!" Chandler shouted as he jabbed his judo staff into the eye of XANA on its head. He jump away and the krab exploded. Leaving two still standing that began firing lasers blasts at Chandler.

"Duplicate!" Chandler shouted as he split in two.

"Flash!" the chandlers said in unison disappearing, then each one reappearing on each krab. They jabbed the krabs and jumped off.

"Fusion!" Chandler returned to just one.

"Great Chandler," Jeremy said, "Your abilities seem to be working properly, I'll devirtualize you now."

"Okay Einstein," Chandler responded.

"Wait, I just found an activated tower," Jeremy said.

"Where's Aelita?" Chandler said.

"She's recording with the Subdigitals, and this is their only chance to do it," he said, "and I can't call Alex, Ulrich, or Odd because they're at their basketball game."

"Where is the tower at anyways J?" Chandler asked.

"The Ice sector,"

"If you give me my overboard I'll head for it while you program a code for me to deactivate the tower," Chandler said sounding determined, "and what about Yumi or William?"

"Your right I'll give them a call, here comes your overboard," Jeremy said. Chandler took off on the overboard heading for the way-tower. Jeremy dialed Yumi's number but she didn't answer. Luckily, Jeremy had better luck with William.

"Hello?" William answered

"William! I need you at the factory pronto!" Jeremy told him.

"Alright Einstein I'll get there as fast as I can," William said, and then hung up.

"I just reached the way tower Jeremy," Chandler said. He shot into it and within moments shot out of another in the ice sector.

"Okay Chandler, the activated tower should be due west of your current location, when you reach it enter the tower and enter the one use only code FLIGHT," Jeremy instructed, William climbed down the ladder just then, "Chandler, William just arrived but I don't think you'll need him there doesn't seem to be a monster in sight."

"Hold up, here comes the Kollosus," Jeremy said, "I'm going to send William in."

"I got this Einstein, don't worry," Chandler said as he grabbed his judo staff. Chandler raced for the Kollosus on his overboard. Jumping up in the air, he threw half of his staff towards the Kollosus, nailing it straight on the eye of XANA on its face.

"Flash!" Chandler reappeared on the sword arm of the monster.

"Impact!" The other half of his staff jabbed into the second eye. Chandler jumped off and raced for the tower, reaching it within moments. In the tower, Chandler entered code FLIGHT and the tower deactivated.

* * *

"Hey, Chandler," a tall teen with short brown hair, wearing a gaming addict t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots, said as he tried to decide what to get from the vending machine.

"Sup Alex, you'll never guess what I did earlier," Chandler said walking up to the freshman.

"Umm… you got up the balls to ask Casey out?" he guessed.

"No, at least not yet, but it will happen!"

"Umm… you got over your fear of the dark?"

"I've been over that… for seven months,"

"I give up,"

"I took out a Kolossus on my own and deactivated a tower!" Chandler said with a huge grin.

"No way! The Kolossus? Really? And you deactivated a tower?" Alex said astonished

"I did! Jeremy programmed a one use code so we didn't have to pull you from your game or stop Aelita from recording." Chandler replied

"Okay, but seriously, only seven months ago?" Alex asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Chandler said sheepishly.

Alex just laughed, put some coins in the machine, and hit the coke button

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see Alex's T-Shirt, look up Nintendo addict controller t shirt**


	2. The Date

Over the next few days nothing big happened. XANA remained silent, nothing important happened at school, or anywhere else in town.

Chandler walked up to a tall, brunette girl who was sitting on a bench reading.

"Hi Casey," Chandler said nervously.

"Hey Chandler, did you need something?" she said.

"I was wondering i-if you wanted t-to go to a m-movie with me this weekend," Chandler stuttered.

"I'd love to Chandler!" Casey replied, "Come to my room on Saturday and pick me up at seven."

"Okay Casey, see you then," Chandler said to her, then, when he was out of earshot, "Yes!"

* * *

Chandler stood outside Casey's door in a plain white tee shirt and blue jeans, as he thought, '_What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if she changes her mind and decides not to go?' _Chandler's watch read '7:01' and he knocked on Casey's door Cassandra, Casey's roommate, answered the door.

"Hi Cassandra, is Casey ready to go?" Chandler asked the blonde.

Casey came to the door in a white shirt with a black vest, black pants, and black heels, "I'm right here Chandler, I can't wait to see the movie."

Chandler took Casey on Alex's Harley Davidson, the motorcycle got them to the cinema in minutes. Chandler paid for the tickets and popcorn and they went into their designated theatre and sat down in the back row. When the movie started the title revealed that they were watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. By half way through the movie Casey was clinging to Chandler as he comforted her.

'_Wow,'_ Chandler thought, '_I thought Casey was a bit tougher than this, I guess I was wrong.'_

'_Man, I really want to watch the movie, but if this will keep Chandler close to me I don't care,'_ Casey thought as she pressed against his side keeping her eyes closed tight, "Chandler tell me when it it's over,"

"Casey," Chandler whispered to her, "do you want to leave? We could go for a walk in the park."

"We don't have to," Casey replied looking at Chandler, "I don't want you to miss the movie."

"I'll be fine, I actually saw the movie back in the states before I came to Kadic," Chandler told her. The two got up and left arm in arm, they took Alex's bike to a local park and stopped. They walked through the park holding hands until they came to a bench and sat down. Chandler put his arm over Casey's shoulders and held her close. The teens looked each other in the eyes and began to lean in close, Chandler tilted his head to the right just a bit and their lips connected. Casey and Chandler shared a long tender kiss before breaking apart.

* * *

"This was the best date ever Chandler," Casey said as she stood outside the door to her room.

"You mean your best date so far," Chandler corrected her. He gave her a hug and one kiss on the cheek before heading to his room. Once inside Chandler fell on his bed.

"How'd it go?" William asked him.

"It was great," Chandler said dreamily, and then fell asleep.

William just laughed at his roommate and flipped off his desk lamp


End file.
